How not to write a page.
Caligula Maze Pages 1 and 2 By IP address 2607:FB90:90B0:5743:70ED:5C1D:2954:FC06 aka, A Fandom User. Page created Tuesday 27th February 2018. Yes, it was real and is produced here in its entirety. The comments are in italic bubbles (like this) Page 1 Caligula is in upcomng maz abou thete Gory Vidal movie. It’s hardcire pagongraphy. Page 2 stop (No capital letter) '' Deleting my studf you peicjs. (''Lots and lots of spelling mistakes) ''This is actual prof (''Theories) that the max will happwn at HHN 28. Stop being contrill freaks. (Insults the admins) Caligula (kaligola) is afikm that auromativally (?) seems a person abretard (Insulting people's opinions) if they don’t like it. Bob Gucvione (Guccione) will produce the upxomg maze (Spelt it right) for HHN 28. This will be firs maz (Spelling it wrong again) '' to be made on a PORRRRNNNNOOOOOO!! (''Random Tara like capitalisation) ''Pornography. Pagongraphy. (''Spelling, then misspelling a word) This kaze will happen on Halloween horror Nights 28. Stop denyung it reatds. (Insulting the readers of the wiki) The maze will be the firs to hav hardcoore sexy arc scenss (actual seex). It accueately descripes Anciento Romeo as it realllyyy was unlike stupid people like Gory Vidallo. (Insulting a writer- not to mention that it's Gore Vidal.) It will be Orlando exclusive. No Hollywood who’s run by idiot John Murdo. (Insulting the creators of HHN) Pagongraphy. (Misspelling it again) Sracio Created by IP address 2607:FB90:904A:7499:4DCA:7576:8D06:60BD aka "A Fandom User" Created at 7:07 PM (GMT) on Thursday March 1st 2018. It’s a NEW AMAZIENG MAZEY MAZEIMG MAZE MAZE!!!!!’mn!!!!’nnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Too many exclamation marks. Also random letters between punctuations) DRACULA DRAC’s BACK I WAMMA SUCK UA WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Soon is is a Frankenstein vampire. CALIGULA REINARNATED AS CALIGULA! Bottle rockets LABOOSH (Random sound effects and no punctuation now) PAULO x JULIAN forever WAAAAAAAAA (Shipping HHN Icons) gbkstface the hero iy will feature a vampire. A vampire who is a King of Japanese swordsmanship KRAK JACK KRAKEDY SHAVK SHACK. WHOAAAAAAAA I KUST SAW A GHOSTLY VAMPIRE WHO IS GHOSLY WASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHERE ARE THE BLOOGERS WOLFING ! DC AND MARVEL SUCK. (Insulting comics) where is my... soul. (dada da da.) Wolf Flesh wolf wolf wolf (Repetitions of random words) earths. Uou guys are stupid (Calling people stupid) im a walrus. (Ripping of the Beatles) Walrus. Walruses are blue blue like. The Sea Of impudence . Seas where are my pineapples. (Random phrase that means nothing) the caretaker is ... care-taking... Taking... care-taking.... WRAAAAAPPPPPPP! OPPPPPPPP NOOOOOOOOOO IM EATING ALBERT CAINE! WOOPOOWWWWWWWW!!!! LADY LUCK INTERCOURSE (Just no...) ACENE! LOOK AT THE BONES... HAHAHAHAHAAH AAAAAIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! youve been gobsmacked Goatknocker wolf . Scarey. MOOB!!!! DOCKETS ARE ROBITS. Like ropes rapiers at Baskin Robins (Random product placement)! fteddy Krueger is Michael MAers (No he's not). We played on CemeteryMjnes forever. (Is this mysterious person a former scareactor that appeared in Cemetery Mines) DOOKEN SOKEN DOKEN DOOLKEN! i am evil (Yes.. you are) LADY LUCK BEING SEEXED BY A TREE (Just. Why)! HOT HOT ROTH! example of a soliloquy in the elder tomes of ancient rememberances of Amber flows of liquid though the bones of vines of sobriety. freddy’s not scary and Jason is COREVVVVVVRRTT. Anyone who likes the DcEu is a retarded fot. Quack o burRGERRRRRASASSSSSSSSS MELVIN MELBIM BROTHET PF THE JOKER IM COOL (First Person) JACK JACK JACQUIN KACK WJAT IS A TABLE UNDER CUMBERSNATCH! Tell me dumb. (Dumb) Ghostface is musunderstood asa bad guy. He killed a slut who deservvvvved it, got after the daughter because she couldnt learn to get over it, and killed her family because they were the real evil. in fururos Tim, Fhe Ghostface would be seem as a true revolutionary. A brave hero. A black knight. Apples are rober. EVIL TREES ARE EVIL BARRRRREGHHHHJ PAULOXJULAIN FOREVER THE JACK IS DRACULA DTACULA DRACS BACK I WANNA SUCK YOUR WAAAAAHHJHH DRACULA UOURE THE EVIL AND evil is me what uo i think I’m a tree aaahh (Lots of Random Screaming) fitey darjness uo (Random combination of letters) Ancient Gnome Created by IP address 2607:FB90:917E:9B7:5CBC:CB7:8767:C531 aka "A Fandom User" Created at 5:59 PM (GMT) on Wenseday March 13th 2018. Ancient Gnome is an upcoming maze for Halloween Horror Nights 28 (HHN Orlando houses are called houses). The second Ancient Gmome maze will be the second maze to be based on Gnome (Thankfully, no gnome houses have been created at HHN... yet). It will be the second maze to feature explicit sex (Nope), real erotic acts performed by scareactors (Engraving horrible imagery into readers brains), which accurately depicts the life of the Gnomans (Creates a fictitious civilization that is a mix of Romans and gnomes that is just wrong on too many levels). Description (based on rumors) (Not based on rumors, but based on REALLY random thoughts) This will feature graphic sexual acts by real living gnomans transported by Gnome (Transported by Gnomes makes no sense. Also, "Gnome Sex" has no place on this wiki). The production design will be done by acclaimed pornographer Ralph Bakshi (He did not). There will also be bestiality (Why are these pages getting more and more f*cked up. No place for bestiality on this wiki) shown by professional Gnomans shipped from Italy (Thankfully, there are no such thing as professional "Gnomans". Sadly, bestiality is real and it has no place on this wiki!). This is all done artistically (This is probably as far from artistic as you could get) to show just what exactly happened accurate in the life of Ancient Gnome. The plot of the maze is that Mad emperor, Gnomeigula (Not a clever play on words), invited guests to a tour of his palace of sadistic acts of barbarity. Reaction Universal issued a public statement for this controversial maze saying (If it is a "rumored" maze, then why are you acting like it has already been announced) “We’re not trying to show Pornography, we’re trying to show Gnomeography (Universal would never say, or promote these ideas". This is all done on purpose so we can accurately depict a life often ignored by the world we live in (Thankfully, we do not live in a world where Ancient Gnome, Gnomans, and Gnomeigula exist), and that was how it is accepted back in the days of Gnome.” They also assured that if this continues the success of the first, it will usher in a new era of depiction of copulation in haunts, not only for Halloween Horror Nights, but also for haunts around the world (This never happened... yet). They hope that it will live on as a largely influential part of Horror Nights history (It was not because it didn't happen) Trivia A naked gnome version of the Ghostface killer will cameo (He did not. Also, implanting naked horror movie villain imagery in readers brains). Io. Fredigula Created by IP address 2607:FB90:90B3:5FE9:6072:4EF9:231D:F05B aka "A Fandom User" Created at 2:48 PM (GMT) on Friday March 15th 2018. Io Fredigula (Oh god please no) is a porno scarey maze by Bob Guccone (No.) back from da DEEEAD (Mazes are not alive therefore they cannot die). Messalina greatest prostitute in the empire (Opinions). HEADER Once upon a time there was a bunch of eediuts (If you're going to insult us, at least spell your insults correctly) names Ozian13 (Insulting Wiki Bureaucrat Ozian16), Luigopot (Insulting Wiki Adimin Luigi18512), ,FalconMad (Insulting Wiki Editor MadcapFalcone), and Legacy (Insulting Legacy for no reason) who keep trashing the completely accuroye lineups for HHN 28 by valuable Sourcess (We, excluding Legacy, deleted the pages, as they were obviously not accurate, proven by the actual HHN28 house lineup. Also, these "sources" are not accurate). Nowe nlw reveng wil be takes takes TAAAAKKEEENNNN! TAKEN TAKEN TAAKKKKEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (Revenge has still not been taken to this day)! Io, Kruegerila brings Freddy (the real Fredigula) (He's not real) back from DA DEEAAADDD!!! with bob penthuse (Random word in between the name) Guccione. Along with Ancient Gnome, Caligula (Thought it was Gnomeigula), Gnome, and Scarcio (It was Sracio) it will be a fasconatin discussioun on Romeograohy. Paganography. Pagan. PAGANSS. Sweet little pagans, how it it you siiinnnggg??? SUICIDE SQUAD IS GARBAGE AND I HAVENT EVEN WATCHED IT (You cannot criticize movies before you have even watched it. Also insulting random movies). ITS FANS ARE ABLAHGS (Insuting fans of the movie)!!! WAA Description Guests will see A naked sexy Freddy Krueger his little serpents (These are getting more f*cked up), naked children (ALOT more f*cked up) with doll faces who will eat pies and SPIT HEM ON TOURR (...) I kruegerigula (Another bad play on words but at least they are improving) Category:Site administration Category:Real world